Crazy On You
by PureRose
Summary: Tony Stark always beats the bad guys with ease but what happens when he crosses paths with a rocker?
1. Vegas

Disclaimer: Iron Man is not mine.

A/N: Please review, so I know what you don't like and so I know what you do like.

Chapter I: Sin City

The sparkling lights of the sin city filled the eyes of Tony Stark as his limo drove past the tons of casinos and shops. He couldn't wait for all the Ladies, Gambling and the of course the bars. His flashy limo pulled to a stop next to Rex Casino. His bodyguard quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Tony and quickly followed Stark into the Casino. All the ladies noticed his grand entrance and waived hi. Tony shrugged them off; he thought they could wait for him. He was heading straight to the bar, for a scotch on the rocks. He stood at the barstool and the bartender, "Scotch on the Rocks."

The big beefy male nodded his head and started to pour the drink. Tony peered over at the pretty young woman a few seats down reading the newspaper. Her complexion was fair and her eyes were olive green. She was about 5'7 and had medium length hair that was burgundy brown. Suddenly the Gossip News Network had breaking news.

"_Hi, I'm Shannon Malta and here is some breaking Gossip news. Apparently the lead singer from Poison Tonic has quit. Fans that went to their concert that ended 30 minutes ago at the Rex Casino were shocked to hear that she was not going to be in the band anymore. We haven't heard anything yet from Blair Winters, but we'll get reporters out to the Casino in a few minutes."_

The woman who sat at the bar sighed, "Don't they have better things to be worried about like which celebrity bought a new handbag?"

Tony laughed, "Probably not, I'm surprised they haven't discussed me yet."

The bartender set Tony's drink in front of him and started to cut some limes. Tony once again got his attention, "Would you order the pretty lady a drink."

The bartender looked over at her and glanced back to him," She doesn't drink." Tony had a perplexed look on his face, "Funny place to be if you don't drink. Wait, I swear I saw her before…" He glanced up at the television and his thoughts were confirmed she was Blair Winters.

He casually walked over to Blair and sat down, "So you're the famous Miss. Blair?"

Blair smiled and turned towards his handsome face, "And you're the famous Tony Stark? Billionaire and Major Man Slut?"

He was taken aback by what she said but was more interested because she said it. "Oh come on now you really don't believe all those stories do you?"

Blair raised her eyebrow in a questioning way, which confirmed she did.

Tony laughed at her expression, "Don't worry they are true, I'm not going to lie. But Miss. Blair take a little risk and have dinner with me tomorrow night and get to know the real me and not the gossip version."

Blair mind battled about the choice but tonight she takes a little chance. If the dinner sucked she would never have to see him again. "Tony, I would love to go to dinner with you."

Tony did his little victory dance in his vast mind, "Meet me in the lobby around seven thirty?"

Blair quickly nodded her head and moved out of the uncomfortable position she was in. Tony noted the seductive sway of her body when she moved. He pulled out one of his new business cards out and wrote his cell number down. "You call me if your plans change."

She took his business card and put it in her pocket. "Of course I will, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Tony watched as she left the bar and smiled. On the inside he beamed with so much hope, that she wasn't as crazy as his past exes.


	2. Night

Chapter II: Night

Disclaimer: Iron Man is not mine. :(

* * *

Tony spent the next few hours gambling and gaining money each time his lucky hands threw the dice. Once his winning streak was over, he decided to go to bed and resume gambling tomorrow. He saw Happy Hogan talking to a beautiful woman that seemed interested in him. "Hogan!"

Hogan excused himself and rushed over to Tony's side. "Yes, sir?" He glanced back over to the woman that was waiting for Happy. "Take the night off, I should be fine walking to the elevator." Happy shook his head, "I can't do that sir. I need to do my job."

Tony grimaced at Happy. "Go, or you are fired." Happy smiled, "Thank you sir. Goodnight."

Happy hurried off before Tony had the chance to change his mind. The woman walked beside him and laughed at his jokes.

Tony noticed all the people packed into the Casino as he walked by them. He thought of all the times he saved people and also the people he would probably have to protect in the future. When will it be his turn to be saved? When will his peace come? But he knew those answers already, when he finally redeems himself for all those weapons he made.

He pressed the elevator button and waited in silence. The doors opened and 3 men sauntered out. The all had long and all were wearing leather. They were all complaining on how the mini bar ran out. Tony stepped inside and press the button to the very top floor. He hated the music playing in the elevator; he swore they only played it so people would get out quicker.

He sighed with pure relief when it reached the top floor. The computer on the elevator asked for a verification number. He bought the floor when it was first being built so he had a place to himself. The elevator doors opened and the awe of the massive place was amazing. All the details in the paintings; the nice furniture and the awe-inspiring view. Tony just shrugged it off; this was just a piece of property to him. It was nothing new to him. Tony roamed into his bedroom and noticed Pepper put tomorrow schedule in his bed. He examined it and scowled. He had always hated meetings but this one was important. He was considering merging with the third largest business in the world but of course Stark Industries was number one. He threw the schedule on the night table and flopped on the bed. His 36 hours of no sleep was ending tonight.

"Crazy on You," started playing on Blair's alarm clock next to the hotel bed. She hummed along as she stretched out. She blasted the volume on the clock when she went to take a shower. Blair's loud singing woke the people in the room next-door. She shouted "sorry," when she stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her body. Her hand wiped away the steam on the mirror. Blair posed in front of the mirror for a couple minutes and at the same time Tony was doing the same in his mirror. Both at the exact same time said, "Who the hell are you?"

They both dressed in their own style, and both dreaded the first half of the day but excited for the big date.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so, if you got anything to say please review!


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man

Chapter III: Bon Appetite

A/N: Just to let everyone know, that this story incorporates both the movie and the comic books. I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter and I apologize for the slow posting.

* * *

Blair waited anxiously in line at the pharmacy store. Know she was unrecognizable because she was all decked out in a disguise hoping the people wouldn't come after her. Today was not a day to get on her bad side. Yeah sure she was excited that a guy actually had the kahones to come up to her, and ask her on a date. Which was weird because she scares men but she was going to be open about the experience. Maybe he was a nice guy on the contrary to all the gossip that bashed him.

Blair looked at the big bland clock on the pharmacy's wall. She had been waiting for forty-five minutes. How long does it take to pick medication up?

Tony finally made it downstairs to the meeting room in the hotel. He was 15 minutes late and Pepper didn't look happy. Tony walked past her and grabbed the Meeting Briefing folder. He pivoted to faced Pep, "Sorry pepper, I'll talk to you later."

Pepper wished him good luck. Just like she did when he went to save the world because she knew the businessmen inside were angrier than a bees when someone messed with their hive.

Tony walked in and the people in penguin suits looked pissed.

The man all the way at the end looked at him with a death stare, "Well, Mr. Stark, it's mighty nice of you to show up."

Tony cleared his throat, "Sorry for being late gentlemen."

The man stood up from his chair, "As you know Mr. Stark I started this company in the 1950's from nothing. I knew your Father pretty well so I'll give you a chance to make you case about joining our companies together."

An hour later a line of men filed out of the meeting room each with a folder explaining Tony's plan.

The two business heads shook hands, "It was nice to see you again Tony. I'll tell you about my decision in a couple weeks."

Pepper walked in after she saw all the men walk out, "How did it go Boss?"

He shrugged," I have no clue, that old man was pissed."

The redhead smiled, "Don't worry boss, I know you got it."

The PDA Pepper owned alerted her about Tony's day schedule, "So what's your plans for tonight? I heard you were hitting on a lady at the bar."

Naturally Tony smirked, "I've got a date."

She gave him a questioning look, "Well, who is it?"

The entertainment news was tossed to Pepper and pointed to Blair's picture," Her."

Pepper had a priceless look on her face," Quite unusual for your taste."

He nodded his head, "I know, but she seems normal."

Pepper rolled her eyes and remembered something she forgot to tell him. She took a missed call note out of her pile, "Oh, Janet Pym called asking for you. Something about Steve's birthday party. If you are going or not."

Tony nodded his head, "Yep, I'm definitely going."

Everyone was staring at Blair when she was dancing to the music playing on her mp3 player in the middle of the dress department in Macy's. She laughed at herself when she realized why they were looking at her and she picked out a lovely black cocktail dress. The line for the register was long so, she played 21 on her cell. The clock on her zebra striped cell phone showed only two more hours until her big date, she was hoping she didn't screw the date up tonight.

Blair had really bad luck with guys, especially when her sister came around. Last time she left her alone with her boyfriend and she slept with him. It's one thing with a friend but someone's sister, that dude went scrambling before she said boo.

Finally, Blair checked out and left to get ready.

**2 hours later…**

Tony waited anxiously in the hotel lobby, looking to see if Blair was really coming or not. He saw her trotting down the grand staircase; it looked like she was struggling walking in her heels. He immediately went straight to her to try to help her.Blair blushed, "God this is so embrasing, I never really wear torture devices."

Holding her hand, he helped her down the long staircase, "Hey, at least you can't run away from me."

He heard a chuckled escape from her, "Nope I guess I can't, damn."

It took no less then one minute to be seated at the busiest restaurant in town.Tony pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in when she sat. Blair was amazed by this,"Thanks. Can I bring you to every restaurant I go to?"

He laughed and sat across from her, " I actually wouldn't mind that. So, what do you plan on doing now that you quit your band?"

Her thoughts hit a brick wall as she ponder what to say," Actually, I'm producing music, now. I want to help these brand new kids in a nice way, not throw to the piranhas. Maybe I'll start sketching again too, since I would have time."

He nodded his head, "How was the music industry to you?"

Blair sipped her water, " Awful, my manager was always on me about useless crap. Blair your singing is awful. Get a Boob Job, plus the guy was the biggest sleaze ball ever."

Tony looked shocked, "Do you want me to take care of him?"

She shook her head no and winked," No, does you have a friend who knows of a friend? But anyway, how was your day?"

Tony loved her classic mob reference and swirled his scotch around, "If I tell you, I'll probably have to kill you. For how today went,I have no idea. I met with Winter Enterprises and they didn't go well."

Blair choked on her water, when he did another classic mob reference back, "That was a nice one.Oh, you met with them. I wouldn't worry too much, if you made a "good" deal, they will probably take it."

Finally after ordering their food it came quickly to the table.The Chicken Alfredo they ordered looked like it was a piece of art. They both laughed when they saw how ridiculous proportions of the entrée were. Tony wanted to laugh but damn was someone against him about impressing her. A cold hand touched his and it snapped him back into reality.

Blair softly smiled at him, "Don't worry about it Tony, you want to go grab a burger down the street? I heard your nuts about burgers."

Tony looked shocked out of all the dates, he has ever had, his dates have never eaten anything with that many calories. Plus they were all obsessed with counting calories, fat and actually eating something in front of him.

Tony waived the waitress down to give him the check, "Of course, now you're speaking my language. I'll call the limo."

Blair shook her head, "You don't have to do that. We could walk there, it's a really short distance."

Tony struggled to explain why he couldn't. His heart lately hasn't been in the best shape. Sometimes he would wear his armor plate to keep his actually heart beating but recently his arc reactor has been making it easier.

Blair realized the mistake she had made and cursed under her breath," I'm sorry Tony, I forgot about your heart condition."

He squeezed her hand, "It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

Blair nodded her head and Tony went over to her chair and pulled it out, like a true charming gentleman. She was impressed but it he thought he would get him to sleep with her, wrong.

However the burgers at the Iffy Joint were heavenly. They both had fun, throwing fries in the air and catching them. It was totally first grader of them but it didn't matter because they were both laughing.The joy however was quickly cut short, terror struck Vegas and soon a job for Iron Man came up…


End file.
